1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch valve and, more particularly, to a switch valve mounted between a water inlet pipe and a water output equipment to open or close connection between the water inlet pipe and the water output equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional switch valve in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 5 comprises a valve seat 10 having an inside formed with a valve chamber 11 which has a water inlet conduit 12 and a water outlet conduit 13, a valve body 20 rotatably mounted in the valve chamber 11 of the valve seat 10 and having a water inlet hole 23 connected to the water inlet conduit 12 of the valve seat 10 and a water outlet hole 24 that is connected to the water inlet hole 23 and is movable to connect the water outlet conduit 13 of the valve seat 10, and a control handle 30 secured on the valve body 20 to rotate the valve body 20. The valve body 20 has a first end formed with a rotation portion 21 rotatable in the valve chamber 11 of the valve seat 10 and a second end formed with a mounting stud 22 protruded from the valve chamber 11 of the valve seat 10. The control handle 30 is secured on the mounting stud 22 of the valve body 20 to rotate the valve body 20. The valve chamber 11 of the valve seat 10 has an end portion formed with a passage to allow passage of the mounting stud 22 of the valve body 20.
In operation, when the control handle 30 is rotated, the valve body 20 is rotatable in the valve seat 10. Thus, when the valve body 20 is rotatable in the valve seat 10 to a first position, the water outlet hole 24 of the valve body 20 is separated from the water outlet conduit 13 of the valve seat 10 by a peripheral wall of the valve body 20 to interrupt the connection between the water outlet hole 24 of the valve body 20 and the water outlet conduit 13 of the valve seat 10 so as to stop the water flow from the water inlet conduit 12 of the valve seat 10 into the water inlet hole 23 of the valve body 20. On the contrary, when the valve body 20 is rotatable in the valve seat 10 to a second position, the water outlet hole 24 of the valve body 20 is connected to the water outlet conduit 13 of the valve seat 10 so that the water flow from the water inlet conduit 12 of the valve seat 10 can in turn flow through the water inlet hole 23 of the valve body 20 and the water outlet hole 24 of the valve body 20 into the water outlet conduit 13 of the valve seat 10 for use with a user.
However, when the valve body 20 is rotatable in the valve seat 10, the rotation portion 21 of the valve body 20 rubs the valve chamber 11 of the valve seat 10 constantly, so that a gap is easily formed between the rotation portion 21 of the valve body 20 and the valve chamber 11 of the valve seat 10, thereby easily incurring a water leak, and thereby decreasing the lifetime of the switch valve.